The Swan
by Lisi the slayer
Summary: A curse has befallen one of the Hogwarts students.  By Day he is human, but every night he must transform into a Swan.   Can the love of one girl save him before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'The Swan Princess' This is fan fiction written for fun and in no way is meant to infringe on any copyrights.

The Swan

It had begun as a tingle, like pins of needles; which starting from the tips of his fingers and toes, gradually spread up his entire body. Walking through the damp grass, he was ready to tear his hair out; to scratch his skin until it bled – he did not of course. He had learned already that it made no difference. Tears collected in his eyes as he stared at the Great Lake before him. He had never changed at Hogwarts until now. The curse had been inflicted upon him in the summer. Alone in the long Manor Grounds, his parents had left him to his own devices. A portion of the lake, hidden from view by a large Willow tree, had allowed him and his shame to hide in darkness. But this night would be different. Now, he was in Hogwarts.

As Head Boy, he had private quarters; and thus had only one person to sneak past. Unfortunately, Head Girl had been none other than the greatest bookworm known to man! She had sat, curled on the sofa with a book; so long, he had feared the point would pass when he would have no choice, but to flee regardless.

He watched as the moonlight steadily came towards the lake. The moment the light hit the water, he would have to go in and when the light touched him... A cry rose up in his throat but he choked it back, and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. The water of the Great Lake did not look clear like the water he had at home. It looked darker, murkier. He had no idea what dwelled in those waters. What manner of fish and animals lay at the bottom – but what choice did he have? Missing the lake when the moonlight hit it would slowly drain him dry; missing the night entirely would kill him by morning. Every night and every morning, he had to be at the Lake. Missing either the light of the moon or the sun was fatal.

The large cloud that had obscured the moon was slowly moving away. The moonlight now lit up the patch of grass that came before the lake – soon he would have to go in. A cold wind whistled through his hair, and slowly he fell to his knees at the lake's edge. His reflection stared gloomily back at him. He stared at himself, at his hair tousled by the wind. Too soon, his human face would change. The wind was stronger now, and looking up, he saw the cloud merely obscured the edge – it was going to be a full moon. He turned to the lake and saw its waters were beginning to glisten under the moonlight. His time was up. His pale hands shook profusely as he carefully took off his shoes. His clothes, miraculously, if worn at the time of transformation, would be still be worn when he changed back. It made no sense to him but it was a small mercy. His shoes, socks, and wand however, he never had on him when he transformed. He would not risk his precious wand falling to the lake's depths. He had no choice but hope that no one would be around on Hogwarts Grounds to take it. His shoes and socks were a small measure of comfort. His clothing of course got drenched and the squelching of soaking toes, socks, and shoes was something he detested and stubbornly refused to abide. His socks, shoes, and wand lay abandoned on the grass and taking off his heavy cloak, he gently covered them with it.

A warning twinge passed through his left side. He could not delay any further. Stretching out a pale foot, he gingerly lowered it into the lake's icy waters. He gritted his teeth immediately. The water was ice cold. Something slimy, almost like seaweed slithered past his foot, and he wanted, for the entire world, to yank it back out again. Instead, he lowered the other in. The Lake was deeper than he had first imagined it to be, it ran up past his knees. The moonlight was just before him now. Any second, the cloud would finally leave the moon and the change would come. Tears finally ran down his face.

"P-P-Please..." Draco begged, and he looked up at the sky and the moonlight finally fell upon him. For a second- nothing happened. Draco stood in the lake frozen rigid. Slowly, a golden shimmer formed over his body, it illuminated him entirely. Sobbing, Draco hid his face in his hands, and as the lake waters swirled around his legs, a giant wave from beneath him, engulfed him completely; until finally as the waters fell away, there was a white swan. A tear ran from its silvery eye and down its beak. Staring mournfully at the cloak left on the edge of the Lake, it raised high its large white wing, and as though it wished to hide from the world; hid behind it.

Hope you like the beginning, eager for any views or comments!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'The Swan Princess' This is fan fiction written for fun and in no way is meant to infringe on any copyrights.

Chapter Two

However much Draco hated his transformation at night, changing back in the morning terrified him. Every night, before he fell into an uneasy sleep, the same question flittered through Draco's mind - _would he live to see the morning?_ The transformation was always painless; in fact, Draco was barely aware of it. Fast asleep as a swan on the water, Draco could see himself easily transforming back into his human self and slipping underwater... He would drown without even being aware of it.

Slowly, the swan's eyes fluttered open and as it did every morning, relief flooded through it. Sleepily, the swan stretched out its long neck. The sun was still rising in the sky, and hidden behind thick looking clouds, a semi- glow was resting softly above the lake. Flapping its wings eagerly, it began circling around, anxious that the transformation would soon be taking place. It waited... And it waited...

Squawking in panic, it circled furiously in the water, nothing was happening. The swan glanced up at the sky- it was not enough. The semi-light that was just poking its way through the clouds was not enough to trigger his change. What if the clouds failed to get any better? Would he be stuck as he was for the entire day? And when night came! What would happen then?

The swan squawked loudly and flapped its wings as tears gushed down from its silvery eyes. He was powerless; utterly defenceless against Voldermort's curse. He had taken such pains to ensure this remained a shameful secret and now it had all gone to waste. He could end up transforming in front of everyone. The entire school would know of what had happened to its Ice Prince. The highest ranking Pure-blood was nothing more than a filthy – Christ he didn't even know what rank he was anymore! Perhaps drowning would have been kinder after all. He would have died peacefully in his sleep, not even aware of what had happened. This hell would be over...

A shard of sunlight suddenly pierced through the clouds, and the swan's heart leapt sickeningly. Pulling back its long neck, it looked up to see the morning clouds finally dispersing and sunlight finally shone on it. Tears stung the swan's eyes as the familiar glow settled around it and finally emerging from the wave, Draco swam to the lake's edge. His now human limps violently trembled; and pulling himself out of the water, Draco collapsed down on the grass by his cloak. He had been petrified. Waking up in the morning to find himself still a swan, trapped that inane creature's body was his worst nightmare; and even though the threat had passed, his body still quaked in the aftermath.

The sky was clearing now, and as the sun's rays fell on his soaking body, Draco sighed at the gentle warmth. He would have liked to just lie there, to give his body up to the sun and allow it to gradually dry and warm him – but he couldn't. Granger was no doubt, an insufferable early bird, and he could well imagine her knocking on his door and upon receiving no answer; entering his room for she'd argue - 'his own wellbeing' – he could not afford for her to find the room empty. Worst still, un-slept in. Pulling on his energy reserves, Draco forced himself to his feet. He never slept well as a swan. Fears of drowning and dying were especially counter-active to a well resting slumber and without a day of recuperation, Draco usually found himself drained and tired. Picking up his wand, he quickly applied a warming and drying charm to himself, before pulling on his socks and shoes and steadily making his way to the castle.

He had thought he had done well. No one appeared to have been around, and seeing his quarters in sight, was about to congratulate himself on a job 'well done' when a familiar voice drawled his name from the shadows.

'Draco...'

He stopped where he was stiffly.

'I need to get back Sev, I've just-'

'I know what you've 'just' but this is important."

Fatigue, caused him to whirl around in an agitated manner, and Snape rose an unimpressed eyebrow. "I am quite aware how intolerable this situation is for you, but I assure you circumstances could make it a lot worse, do not make me regret helping you."

At the hurt look in his Godson's eyes, Snape sighed heavily and softened. "The rota for Head Boy and Girl begins tonight, Draco..."

"What!" Draco spluttered, and regarded his Godfather frantically. "I can't do it! Sev how can I do it?"

It pained Snape, more than Draco could know, to see his Godson feel so helpless and walking up to him; he briefly placed a hand on his shoulder.

'I will discuss the matter with Granger myself, we shall say that you are expecting the very best results from Potions and so I have agreed to evening tuition.'

Draco shook his head. 'What and escape Headboy and girl duties and all that rot? She won't take it lying down' he muttered.

Snape removed his hand and looked at him pointedly.

'Since when has Granger ever taken anything lying down?'

Draco looked at his Godfather frantically; he had not considered the duty obligations of being Headboy, and this reminder left him uneasy. 'And if she takes it to Dumbledore?'

Snape frowned at him. 'I have told you my solution and I shall carry it through, my intention was only ever in informing you of it. Now stop dawdling like some first year Hufflepuff and get back to, where you rightly said, need to be."

Draco hung his head resigned; he had so little control over his life now, what was the point in arguing with Snape further? Without looking back, he crept softly towards the portrait and muttering the password, entered his and Granger's common room; he could only hope the insufferable Witch had yet to rise.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and or alerted so far, I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'The Swan Princess' This is fan fiction written for fun and in no way is meant to infringe on any copyrights.

Chapter 3

The prospect of sharing quarters with Malfoy, Hermione couldn't deny, had filled her with dread. She had imagined his pale lithe form in her every corner, had envisioned 'Mudblood' to come from all walls – yet she had not heard a thing. In fact, so far it was if she was not even there.

During the actual ceremony, Malfoy had looked suitably smug at having made Head boy, and yet when it had been announced she in turn, was Head girl he had barely glanced in her direction. If an unpleasant expression had not marred his features, she could almost have believed that he hadn't heard it. Malfoy barely seemed to react to anything. His usually sharp silver eyes had seemed dim and disinterested as Professor McGonagall and Snape had escorted them to their new quarters. He had barely uttered a word. Rather than blame his unusual behaviour on a change of heart, Hermione believed the Malfoy heir must have reached new levels of smug superiority; and now could not even muster his previous abhorrence towards her, and now preferred to ignore and dismiss her entirely. Well she might well have rattled a few cages and rubbed some people off the wrong way in her time, but never had anyone been allowed to just ignore her – they shared a position in Hogwarts now, and one way or another Malfoy was going to honour that.

Feeling quite determined, she was about to rattle her knuckles against his door, when the ferret himself came through the portrait. _He does get up early_, Hermione thought. Malfoy eyed her and then his door and his eyes darkened slightly.

'Did you want something, Granger?'

The fact he had called her 'Granger' and not 'Mudblood' might have before earned him a few moments of polite civility. As it was, she felt more aggravated. Sanctimonious bastard thought he'd try and be the 'bigger' person now did he? Now he was too good to acknowledge or engage with her unless necessary?

Unaware she'd been lost to her own thoughts, she suddenly noticed Malfoy had crossed his arms tightly around his chest and was staring at her with increasing aggravation.

'Yes I do, actually.'

Malfoy raised an arched eyebrow. 'Mind sharing? - Before one of us dies of old age?'

"The Head boy and girl patrol starts tonight-"

Malfoy groaned, he had just come back from the lake, it had been like every morning was now, a crappy affair, he was truly in no mood to have it out with her over this yet.

'This can wait, Granger...' Malfoy drawled, and he headed towards his door-

'It begins tonight! Tonight- Malfoy! And don't think for a second you can leave all the organising to me because I'm telling you now-'

'I said we'd talk about it didn't I! And we will – later. Right now I want a bit of bloody rest bite and a break from your sodding yapping!"

Hermione was too indignant for words, and so stood there silently raging, her hair almost cackling with electricity; until Malfoy turned away from her and she saw the side of his head.

'Is that?-' Hermione began, surprisingly cautiously, 'is that a bit of pond weed in your hair?'

For a split-second, Malfoy's entire face turned ashen, but the next he had flung himself into his room his door slammed behind him.

Thanks again for everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted – hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'The Swan Princess' This is fan fiction written for fun and in no way is meant to infringe on any copyrights.

Chapter 4

'Albus, Draco's life hangs in the balance of this-'

'Severus, I understand your concern for the boy-'

'Boy!' Snape raged, his cheeks turning an ugly shade of red. 'This 'boy' is my Godson'

Dumbledore's eyes may have twinkled sympathetically from behind their spectacles, but his features otherwise remained unchanged.

'Do you not think Miss Granger incredibly resourceful for her age? Gifted beyond that of any usual Witch of her generation?"

'Potter and Weasley barely have a brain cell between them" he spat out. "The Dark Lord would have been saved a lot of trouble if she weren't."

Dumbledore smiled rather ruefully at Snape's scowling face, he seemed to find Snape's current mood almost endearing.

'Have you not considered then that of everyone, Miss Granger is most capable of lifting Draco's curse?'

'If this was Potter, if this was the precious 'Chosen One' you'd have the entire Order on the case!"

Dumbledore looked at him solemn. 'You know as well as I old friend, that Harry is our only chance against the forces of darkness. He must come before us all.'

"And Draco's just the son of a Death eater - the son of Lucius Malfoy no less! What do the Order care if he's in trouble –'

'I care.' Dumbledore interrupted. He gave Snape a piercing look. 'If I recall correctly Severus, I've lent you a great deal of support over the years."

"Once I got down on my hands and knees..." Snape retorted, before sweeping back his cloak leaving the room before Dumbledore could reply.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sight of The Great Hall filled with food was ordinarily, a pleasant one. Living at Malfoy Manor, Draco was far accustomed to 'gourmet-dining' and usually he took as much as anyone. Today however, the mere sight of it set his stomach somersaulting. Snape had been oh so cavalier back when they had met outside his portrait. For someone so cynical, he appeared to have invested in Dumbledore an unusual amount of trust. A trust Draco for one, did not share. Granger would simply not stand for him 'weaselling 'out of his duties. If he were to disappear, Draco fully expected the frizzy-haired bookworm to storm the entire castle for him. It was a plan doomed to failure. Perhaps if Granger knew the curse he was under she might be more lenient but there was no way he was about to let her and the bloody Trio find out; he had little power left over his life but in this he did. He would rather die than have Granger know his appalling secret.

It was pointless, Draco decided, to sit there in front of piles and piles of food he had absolutely no intention of eating; knowing it would cause a stir, but doing it anyway, he abruptly rose from his seat. He could feel the eyes of the Slytherin table zoom in on him immediately, but showing nothing save a Malfoy's characteristic disdain and indifference, he left for his quarters.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Lying down on his bed, Draco felt weary already and he half-contemplated skipping Potions and sleeping it through, if only to feel like he wasn't walking about dead on his feet. A lack of appetite wasn't improving the situation either. His thought lasted only a minute, because he was swiftly reminded that Snape would not tolerate his absence and it would highlight not only to his House but to Gryffindor that something was up. Draco groaned and he glanced at his left forearm. Refusing the mark, or as he had put it 'delaying' having the mark until he had 'fully earned the privilege' had seemed the only option. As the day he would be marked had loomed ever closer, the fear and just the claustrophobic truth that once marked, Voldermort would actually own him. Like a piece of cattle who'd had its owner's initials forever burned into it, everyone would know who he belonged to. Had day by day, slowly sank its claws into him and by the time that day had arrived, he had been beyond terrified...

Draco shuddered, his memory of that fateful meeting with Voldermort too horrific. He had begged to avoid this curse, only now could he appreciate just how naive he had been entering into the Death Eater circle. His father should have warned him. He had been a sheep led to slaughter and what real use had it been to refuse the Mark? Everyone in the entire school thought him to be Death Eater. Though Draco wondered intensely why word of his humiliation hadn't spread to the Death eaters in his house, Draco could only think it was yet another punishment, a final humiliation Voldermort was just waiting to inflict. He was trapped. The light would never trust him, he was Draco Malfoy after all, and truthfully, he didn't feel like a member of the light. The philosophy Dumbledore shoved down his student's throats didn't appeal or agree to his own thoughts and opinions – yet neither was he prepared to kneel down and enslave himself to a raving lunatic who frankly looked as if he'd had his face half melted off. Where did that leave him? Nowhere. It left him in No Man's Land. He didn't even have anyone to talk to. No one he could really trust. He wasn't even sure where Snape's loyalties truly lay. His Godfather was a master manipulator and he would not put both their lives at risk by assuming wrongly which side Snape had chosen – if indeed he had truly chosen one. Draco wouldn't put it past his Godfather to change cloaks if only to save his life – He was a Slytherin through and through – survival was paramount to all that they believed in.

Time was escaping him, and he distantly noted to himself that if he was going to arrive to Potions on time he was going to have to leave now. The very thought had his limps protesting stubbornly, making themselves feel as though they had been carved from lead. He couldn't imagine how he was going to roam Hogwarts Grounds and make it to the Lake in good time... Barely suppressing his groan, Draco hauled himself off his bed, wishing bitterly that he too would have a warm comfortable bed to retire to after his duty was over.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was worth dull disappointment and a large amount of expectation that Draco swallowed the news that Snape's plan had failed him. Of course it had. He was surprised though how much it bothered him to see the frustration and anger he had seen in his Godfather's eyes - Snape saw this as betrayal, Draco could tell.

'_I won't give up on this Draco, I'll take down every book in the bloody library, research every counter-curse or potion if I have to – I won't give up on you Draco.'_

Snape had promised him that, his black eyes burning, but Draco only felt helpless despair. If Voldemort had invented the curse, and Draco highly suspected he had, a cure was not only unlikely, it was impossible. Still, it was more loyalty than his parents had shown him. Their only act in the wake of his cursing, had been to allocate him a sufficiently covered spot on the lake for which he could be left to his fate. Draco loved Snape for it more than his Godfather could know. Light or not, Snape was the only person in this world who gave a damn about him.

"So, I was thinking, I could patrol the right side of the castle, around Gyffindor and Hufflepuffs and we could share Ravenclaw whilst you patrol the Dungeon area?"

Draco glanced briefly in Hermione's direction, long enough to note however, that there wasn't a trace of weariness, or fatigue in her honey brown eyes – the obnoxious bint seemed got high on air! How else could she be so irritatingly electrified all the time?

'Whatever, Granger...' He drawled, he didn't have to look at her to know she was wearing that scandalized expression her face seemed to wear almost constantly in his presence.

'Patrolling the grounds is a prized Head student duty! We have an responsibility to the School to ensure every student is-'

'For the love of sodding Merlin will you just shut it' Draco snarled, her empty, pointless lecturing had sapped the one bit of self-control he had left. 'You know nothing do you? Oh you know facts alright! Inhaled the entire bloody library you have! But when it comes to real knowledge, something beyond facts and figures or sodding responsibilities you know nothing! Nothing!'

Granger was looking at him startled, blown away by his sudden onslaught – she wasn't the only one. Everyone's eyes were fixed on him, It felt like they were driving daggers into his back and shooting Hermione one venomous look, he left.

**Hope you like this chapters, as ever, eager to hear your views! **


End file.
